


Gulped down by yusuke

by Candiedcakes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Burping, Macro Vore, Oral Vore, Vore, Warning vore, gulping, stomach, why can't i find yusuke vore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes





	Gulped down by yusuke

Today you decided to go hiking in the woods. After walking for a while it starts to snow and you become very cold however you see somebody walking towards you. You see that they are a macro you fear that the figure may step on you because they may not see you, but luckily they stop. You look up, you are so cold that you can hardly open your eyes but you see his face. His hair is blue and he has gray eyes, You hear his voice. "You seem cold but I can help you... It will be a strange way of helping but it will work". Suddenly you are picked up and put in his mouth, the saliva stings your skin because it's trying to adjust it's temperature, he then closes his mouth and swallows you. Your now sliding down his throat. It squeezes you tightly, but it feels somewhat like a massage. The esophageal sphincter opens and enter his stomach, you fall into the acids and you swim up to the surface, his heartbeat gives off a very calming vibe. You can hear a burping sound from outside the digestive organ. "Sorry I swallowed you like that but I did not know anyway of keeping you warm but my stomach can help you warm up". He rubs his belly and burps again. "I'll spit you out and get you dry when I get home okay?" You decide to take a nap in his belly


End file.
